


Рождественские песнопения

by Walter_K



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Kudos: 1





	Рождественские песнопения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780371) by [ArchiveFrames (Inktvis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktvis/pseuds/ArchiveFrames). 



Если Сэм еще хоть раз услышит хоть одну рождественскую хитяру на полной громкости, то прибьет брательника нафиг.

Не для этого он из тюрячки откидывался. Было холодно, темно и повсюду снег, который без конца месили прохожие, и от этого он превращался во все более грязную кашу. Нейт почему-то категорически запретил лететь куда-нибудь, где тепло — не то что совсем на юга, а даже туда, где просто хоть чуточку теплее и нет чертового снега.

Сэм хмурился. А потом нахмурился еще сильнее, когда Нейтан проскользил в носках по коридору прямо к нему, при этом во всю глотку вопя в банан в десятый раз игравшую по радио «Last Christmas».

Врезавшись в него, Нейтан скорчил рожу, и, очень артистично пыжась, по мнению Сэма, вывел «но и дня не прошло — ты вернула его» прямо ему в лицо.

Ну вот и все, решил Сэм. Не жилец.


End file.
